


Don't Be Scared, I Still Love You

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTM!Caveira, Suggestive Themes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Coming out is never easy, and it's something he never thought he'd have to do.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" María Álvarez/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Teliano Pereira/ Elena "Mira" María Álvarez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Don't Be Scared, I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I was in a dark place, but I read over it and fixed it up because I wanted to share it.

Teliano.

A name he had picked out for himself months ago, but only recently did he speak up about wanting it to be used on a daily basis. Harry was understanding, as always, telling him it was okay and that he will be using the new name and pronouns immediately. When asked if he wanted all of his files updated, Teliano nodded quietly, thanking Harry for all his support before he left the older man’s office to look for one of his friends.

“Babe! Emma was looking for you earlier.”  
  
 _Not now_ , he thought to himself as he was approached by his girlfriend, Elena. The last thing he wanted to do right now was explain why he was so anxious. Before he could walk around her, she started telling him where Emmanuelle was so that he could go see her, but suddenly she stopped and asked if he was okay. He was confused until he felt something on his face, then he realized that it was his own tears.

“Baby, you alright?”

“Teliano...”

“What?”

“Please...call me Teliano...”

Elena was taken aback by the sudden request, and now she was confused.

“My name is Teliano...I want to be called Teliano,” he added quickly. “Please don’t hate me…”

The Spanish woman nodded slowly and looked around the hall before grabbing Telino’s hand and pulling him down a familiar route. The R&D lab. As soon as they were inside, Elena locked the doors and moved him to sit on a nearby stool. She grabbed the other one to sit across from him.

“Why would I hate you,” Elena asked softly, hand coming up to cup Teliano’s chin.

“Because I'm different...because I…” He didn’t get the chance to finish speaking because he started crying into his hands. He let himself be pulled into a comforting embrace, one that was accompanied by muscular hands gently rubbing circles on his back as he sobbed into the crook of her neck. So many questions were on her mind, but she would be patient with her partner, with...Teliano. That would take getting used to, but she cared for him too much to not abide by his request.

At least five minutes passed before Teliano pulled away from his girlfriend and used his shirt to wipe his face. When he looked back up his girlfriend, he almost broke down all over again. Her face was soft, yet confused, and he knew she had questions that he needed...wanted to answer.

“T...Teliano, I don’t...I don’t understand.”

The Brazilian man ran a hand through his bangs and let out a shaky breath as he tried to compile his thoughts. “I don’t...feel…I was born female, am physically female, but I don’t feel like a girl. I feel like I’m in the wrong body, like I was born as someone who I’m not.” He paused to let the words sink in, continuing when he was told to do so. “I’ve been contemplating on changing my name for years, to see if I would feel any better about who I am. I’ve tried standing before mirrors and having a conversation as if the person I talked to saw me as male. It made me happy, like I could be at peace for once in my life…”

Teliano hung his head and began wringing his hands as the silence befell them. The longer he sat there awaiting a response, the more anxious he became. Was Elena angry? Was she disappointed? Ashamed? So many emotions were going through him, and he was beginning to feel extremely nauseous.

“Teliano, did you hear me?”

 _She called me Teliano again._ “ _Que_?”

“I may not completely understand what you’re feeling, but I will still accept you no matter what.” Elena gave him a soft smile and took his face in her hands. “From what you’ve told me, you identify as male and that’s how you want to be perceived, _sí?_ ”

The young man swallowed and nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact with the woman before him. “Yes,” he responded quietly. His heart was beating hard, he could hear it in his ears. He expected Elena to react differently, to be disgusted with him or to tell him he was a freak, yet here she was giving him that same loving look he came to recognize. “Thank you. I know that it will take you time to adjust to this sudden change. I do have one request.”

Elena raised an eyebrow and moved her hands to rest on the back on Teliano’s neck. She had scooted her stool closer towards him at some point, and the closeness was comforting to say the least. “Anything, _mi amor_.”

“ _Posso beijar você_ ,” he asked with a sheepish grin.

The Spanish woman squinted slightly as she searched her brain for the translation. She had been learning some portugese from Capitão, and she was surprised how similar it was to spanish. “You...want, hold on I got this. You want, uh, a kiss?”

Teliano laughed quietly and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Elena’s waist, pulling her into his lap. He clasped his hands under her thighs to keep her from falling back and to keep himself balanced. His eyes closed on instinct when Elena leaned forward and tilted her head, but the kiss never came. The Brazilian man furrowed his brow and opened an eye to see why Elena stopped. She was staring at him with a worried look, and suddenly he became concerned. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

The older woman shook her head and laughed after a few tears slipped down her face. “I love you."

His heart skipped a beat at the declaration. He never thought he’d hear those words from her in his life, or from anyone, yet here they were in one another’s arms declaring their love for one another.

“Teliano?”

“ _Eu também te amo_ ,” he whispered, closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He felt those deft fingers slip into his hair and that only made him smile and pull her closer, well as close as possible.

Elena was the first to pull away for much needed air. She couldn’t help but laugh when she felt kisses under her jaw and along her neck. “Hey, serious question, if you don’t mind me asking right quick.”

He paused his movements and glanced up at the brunette. “Go ahead.”

“Do you...plan on transitioning?”

The question was simple, one of genuine curiosity.

“I do. I would like to start as soon as possible, but there are steps I need to take before I can. I have to take this one day at a time. It will not be easy for either of us, but I hope we can work through it together.” He sighed in content and smirked. “You know things are going to be different now.”

“Oh? How so? Last I checked, just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean you can suddenly top me. You love it when you’re under me, but maybe I can make a few exceptions for your ego.” Her words were accompanied by a small bite to his neck, just enough for it to feel good, but not to leave a mark.

“Not what I was talking about, but we’ll see about that,” Teliano responded as he kept his grip tight and stood with her in his arms. She yelped and tightened her arms around his neck to catch herself for a fall that would never happen. He made sure of it. “I got you. Always will, Elena.”


End file.
